broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Rosie Black
Rosie Black is the bassist/pianist for the destroyers and a main character in My little rockstar metal is magic personallity Rosie is quite shy, timid and awkward around new faces, however she gets used to new faces quickly due to her determination to make new friends. She does struggle to speak for herself however she never struggles to stand up and speak for her friends when their being picked on or bullied. Rosie has a shy, quiet, Fluttershy like personality and is eaisily scared by things she isn't used to. apperance Rosie had a bright white with a hint of pink coat with a bright purple mane and tail but shortly after she moved in with her reletives at black manor by which time she was also 8 years old, her coat went steel grey with a hint of lilac and her mane/tail went Black with whatever purple remained going a deep mauve/lilac colour, her eyes even went a deeper shade of purple. history Rosie is a quiet pony who struggled to get words out in class as a filly. Then again it might have been due to the fact she was an alicorn a rare breed of pony thats born with both pegasus wings and a unicorn horn but what made her case really bad were that she was born with the royal horn and wings (like Celestia and Luna) so the best was always asked of her, but just like anypony else she needed to learn. She was also picked on badly by other fillies for not being raised as a royal. At the age of 6 she got so fed up of the stick she was getting that she decided to move in with her aunt and uncle Black who decided to home teach her until she got her confidence back. As a filly she had bright purple hair and a brilliant white with a hint of pink coat, however over time her mane grew black with deep purple streaks and her coat went deep grey with a minute amount of lilac in the colour. The reason for this is because she was born of the "black" family bloodline meaning she'd get her current look over time as she shed her old fur. Another explanation for this gothic look is because it runs in the family, her uncle, aunt, family decendents and even her dad looked like that once. Then again the Black family was known for being quite gothic in apperance but they wern't mean or moody in any way in fact quite the oppisite was true the were fun, funky and they didnt care what people thought of them 'cause they'd probably prove them wrong in every way. For 4 years Rosie's life was everything she'd dreamed and more, she never wanted it to end. Ever. However there would be a tragic event that would bring her life crashing down around her and leave a deep wound in her life forever. One fateful night during the nightmare night celebrations, the entire Black family had gone to do set up a balloon store (save for Rosie who was at the mansion at the time- studying but was to join them soon) when Lord Oragano Black (Rosies uncle) accidently knocked over a faulty gas can onto a nearby rock, it exploded critically injuring many and killing Oragano, his wife and other relatives who were close by. When Rosie got to the celebrations and heard about what happened, she cried, cried HARD. She'd lost her perfect life and closest loving relatives. Rosie left soon after the incident because she couldn't take the guilt and ran to canterlot where Ruby and Lightning found her. Ruby and Lightning saw her along an empty street crying, blubbing and whimpering to herself in a heavy state of depression. After the two questioned her about why she was so upset they made a promise to her saying that they'd "help her feel better about her loss", knowing that she had two great friends to go to was a big step in her life as she never had any true friends before. Ruby n' Lightning decided to make Black manor home to keep their new best friend a much welcome company. She descovered that a week after the accident her relatives were still around the manor, however they'd been turned into ghosts, to help her get over their deaths and put her back to her cheery self, wich she soon returned to, knowing that her family was always there if she ever needed them. Rosie by rights inherited and owns the whole Black family clothes buisness, vast fortune and mansion as she is the only locally surviving member of the family but Ruby n' Lightning help keep the buisness going and the manor under control. She first discoverd her musical talents when she was 8 years old and she'd heard "its alright" by black sabbath and was immideatly mesmorised by the beautifully catchy piano tune and saddening vocals, this inspired her to learn how to play the piano also it pushed her into buying her first music CD , "No more tears" by Ozzy Ozbourne although it contained no piano tracks, it made her want to learn bass guitar in case she wanted to learn and play more direct rock songs. She has an aptitude for potion making, being a brilliant alchemist for her age and creating all sorts of fasanating potions and concoctions including horn re-grow formula, normally quite an adept potion to make, used for unicorns/alicorns with brocken or damaged horns. instruments *Gibson SG custom bass *"the dutchess" piano relationships Nocturnal- her pet nightingale. (named after the character in the elder scrolls series of the same name) Maxx Powers- trivia Category:Alicorn Category:Mare Category:Female Category:Unicorn Category:Pegasus